a dangerous challenge?, Rivals for becoming heir
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ranma and Akane have become tired of Happosai's antics so after another downfall of attempting to steal their lunch Happosai gets a payback with 2 new students a fiesty raven haired student and a silver haired hanyou with a short temper! who will win but most importantly who will survive the deadliest fight ever faced for any martial artist? RanmavsInuYasha, AkanevsKagome
1. Chapter 1

**A dangerous challenge? Rivals for becoming heir**

**Ranma was in a bad mood and was sulking on the porch and lying on his side with his head resting on his fist. At that moment Kasumi came over with some sandwiches and green tea "here you look hungry" Kasumi said kindly. Ranma smiled at her gratefully, Kasumi was always there when he needed cheering up or was hungry. **

**At that moment Akane appeared sighing crossly and sat down next to him "So Happosai ate your lunch too the greedy old bastard" Akane muttered taking a sandwich ten she thought again "sorry you don't mind if I take one do you?". Ranma smiled a little and shook his head and asked Kasumi politely to make some more green tea and snack to which she kindly agreed. After Kasumi brought more food Ranma got up to eat properly with Akane "So where widdle P-chan" Ranma said teasing. "He's being punished with no dinner for peeing on my bed after he drank too much water and Happosai ate my lunch too" Akane said crossly.**

"**So what'd you do to him" Ranma said chuckling "I spanked him and banned him from treats or sleeping in my bed for a week" Akane said crossly stuffing her face more. "I brought more sandwiches and tea also if you feel like it there's some chocolate cake for you to share" Kasumi said kindly. **

**With that Happosai appeared lunging towards them "hey Ranma, Akane wanna share that grub with me" he said happily he was answered with two kicks to the face sending him flying into the garden pond. He plunged to the surface again and crawled out and began blubbering "Y...you kicked me in the face". "Yeah so what you were gonna eat our lunch" Akane muttered sipping her tea and eating another sandwich. "But it looks tasty" Happosai sobbed, "who gives a s**t that was our lunch you old goat!" Ranma yells. **

**With that Happosai storms off in a sobbing tantrum and runs past Kasumi "oh my grandfather Happosai what's wrong?" she asks gently. "Oh Kasumi, Akane and Ranma wont share their food with me" Happosai sobs, Kasumi sighs "Grandfather you did eat their lunch and then attempting to eat what I made them is rather greedy so it's what you deserve" Kasumi says sternly but kindly.**

**Next day**

**Ranma and Akane are in the Dojo practicing their skills "You're getting kinda good Akane but your still too aggressive so your blows aren't coordinated properly so I can still hit you" he said kindly. The pair took a time out and sat down to take a drink at that moment P-chan came in "hewo baby where have you been" Akane said sweetly to which she picked him up and placed him on his lap. Ranma was annoyed at this but at least she did nuzzle him into her chest. **

**Suddenly**

**Happosai appeared looking stern and cross to which Ranma and Akane sighed and P-chan oinked protectively. "It's ok P-chan mummy can take care of herself" Akane said gently Even Happosai was jealous of Ryoga right now even so he cleared his throat loudly. "It has come to my attention that you two do not show any respect for me nor do you show attraction for each other" Happosai stated. "What's that supposed to mean!" Akane roared crossly though Ranma had to agree with him on that part. "…So I have decided to replace you with 2 new students who take me martial arts and marriage seriously" Happosai declared shocking the pair. **

**A raven haired, brown eyed girl in a pale peach Gi and her hair in a ponytail beside was a silver haired, golden eyed boy in a red robe and hakama pants with a cream under kimono. "Ranma, Akane meet your replacements InuYasha and Kagome" Happosai declared sneering. Ranma turned red at the sight of kagome she was so cute especially with her dark eyes "hey Ranma are you staring at her!" Akane yelled crossly tugging at Ranma's pigtail. "I can't help it she's really cute" Ranma whined begging Akane to release his hair, after hearing that statement Kagome smiled sweetly. **

**Akane remembered about Happosai and yelled "So what's with miss kiss-my-ass and doggy boy!" Kagome glared at Akane enraged by that comment "M...miss-kiss-my-ass" Kagome fumed "Who is she calling doggy boy!" InuYasha snarled cracking his fist. "Can't you ever not insult someone Akane especially when you're jealous?" Ranma sighed crossly. "You're one to talk you're ogling more girls again!" Akane bellowed at him with that Ranma slapped her face and shocked Akane.**

"**Look right now we have to fight these two bozos over here, you take Raven head and I'll take the samurai in red!" Ranma stated crossly. "Raven head! Oh wait he was talking about my hair how sweet" Kagome giggled "Samurai in re…well that is about right" InuYasha considered. They then looked at Happosai "hey if we beat em can we keep the guy he's less insulting when it comes to names" InuYasha asked "But…But" Happosai stammered "hey its either that or InuYasha beats you till a pulp until you do!" Kagome said sternly "very well" Happosai grumbled crossly. With that Ranma, Akane, InuYasha and Kagome got into fighting stance "ahem against Ranma will be InuYasha" Happosai began, "He's easy prey before the battle is over he'll collapse" InuYasha sniggered to himself. "I gotta focus then I can defeat this guy" Ranma said quietly. "Ok this tomboy is toast for that snide comment" Kagome said darkly. "That girly girl is going down flatter than a pancake!" Akane growled.**


	2. a fight to remember

**A fight to remember**

**Ranma vs. InuYasha**

**InuYasha lunged towards Ranma and Ranma attacked with "Hissatsu Tenshin Amaguriken" or ****"****Chestnuts roasting on an open fire" technique but his surprise InuYasha blocked every attack and dodged every one of Ranma's punches. "How the hell is he able to dodge my attacks?" Ranma mumbled crossly to himself.**

"**Iron reaper soul stealer" InuYasha yelled and Ranma's eyes widened as crescent moon shape blades came from InuYasha's claws and tore apart his clothing and cut him in several places. "Damn that hurt!" Ranma muttered crossly clutching his wounds and curling up on the floor slightly. **

"**Gotcha now Ranma" Happosai cheered from the sidelines as he watched Ranma getting the crap being beaten out of him by InuYasha. "Stay out of this you old goat" Ranma yelled crossly to which Happosai sat down and sulked like a five year old. **

**Akane vs. Kagome**

**No matter how many times Akane lunged a kick or punch Kagome was able to doge them or block them with ease which annoyed the hell out of Akane. "Don't look away washboard!" Kagome yelled crossly sending Kagome flying into the wall.**

"**Damn that hurt" Akane muttered and got to her feet shakily but was affected badly by the blow and coughed hard. "She's…she's better than I expected" Akane winced painfully leaning against the wall. **

"**Aw did that hurt poor baby" Kagome teased as Akane wobbled towards Kagome still prepared to fight but in a great deal of pain. "I'm not gonna give up to a stupid girly girl like you" Akane snapped but knew she was somewhat out of her league on this one.**

**15 mins later**

**Ranma and InuYasha are bickering over who is better and wrestling each other constantly and have cuts and bruises on their faces (but mostly Ranma). Akane has collapsed and is unable to fight making Kagome the victor and new heir to the Tendou dojo. "Wahoo I won, I beat the stupid tomboy!" Kagome cheered, dancing around Akane's body. **

**Akane came to and Kagome got into fighting stance but Akane ran away in tears unable to accept the consequences and the truth that she was beaten by a girl who was not only prettier but stronger than her aswell. **

**At dinner**

"**I have entitled InuYasha, Ranma and Kagome my new heirs to this Dojo" Happosai declared while sipping the tea Kasumi had just made. Everyone was taken aback and Akane bowed her head sadly filled with anger and hurt at the fact that she had lost a fight and the right to the Dojo's inheritance. **

"**But what about my Akane!" Suon demanded angrily "she's got as much right to the Dojo, she's my daughter!" Happosai turned to Suon angrily sending a chill down his student's spine. "Akane made a deal that if she lost she would no longer be the heir to your Dojo Kagome would!" Happosai stated.**

"**Is that true Akane?" bellowed Suon "Yes but I never thought she'd be that strong!" Akane yelled evacuating the room to escape everyone's intense glares and stares. P-chan followed her intently eager to cheer up his beloved master. **

"**Say Ranma, since we're now kinda like family and fellow students we should hang out more often!" Kagome said kindly suddenly grabbing Ranma's hand. "Yeah sound like fun" Ranma said nervously as InuYasha watched him intently to see his behavior. **

**In bathroom**

**Akane sat on her bath stool rinsing off the suds but was lost in thought as she was still in shock at her denouncing of heir to the Tendou Dojo, After all it was all she knew she's been taught martial arts since the age of ten by her father after her mother passed away.**

"**Stupid old man he has no right to do this but I made a promise" Akane sighed. Suddenly she noticed a tear fall down her cheek and 5 mins later she was sobbing at the side of the furo. "Why…why did Ranma still get to stay just because he's better than me?" Akane wept.**

**In bedroom**

**Akane sat on her bed in her yellow pajamas with blue pigs and held P-chan to her chest which he obviously adored fully. "Oh P-chan what do I do now that I'm no longer heir?" Akane sighed petting P-chan gently. There was a knock at the door and Nabiki entered and sat on her bed. "Yo sis how're you doing?" she asked. Akane mumbled which obviously meant "I think that's obvious dumbass" in a sad Akane language. **

"**Well how about you join me at a game of tennis tomorrow?" Nabiki said kindly to which Akane pondered about then said quietly "I suppose I might cheer up" to which Nabiki patted her shoulder and gave her a quick hug and left which shocked even Nabiki and whispered "tell nobody I did that or I'd deny it" to which Akane nodded obediently.**

**After Nabiki left Akane looked at P-chan after picking him up "Well P-chan it looks like I've found a new hobby for the time being" Akane smiled. P-chan oinked happily and Akane laughed gently at P-Chan's response. **

**Morning**

**Akane plodded downstairs in a blue skirt and a yellow sweater carrying P-chan in her arms who was still half asleep and dozy. She entered the living room and saw Kagome in the kitchen wearing a cute yellow apron and was astounded.**

"**What an earth is going on here?" Akane yelled crossly? "Oh good morning Akane did you sleep well?" Kasumi said kindly "That's not the point Kasumi what's she doing in here?" Nabiki sighed and walked over to Akane and put her hand on her shoulder "Ok Akane I'll say this as nicely as I can…Everyone cannot eat your food as it is toxic...No lethal in fact so we all agreed that since she's a better cook Kagome will help Kasumi in the kitchen as well as serve as a replacement when Kasumi is ill" Nabiki said bluntly.**

**Akane went quiet and P-chan looked up at her as Akane started to shake not with anger but actual sadness. She turned to Ranma, her father and Genma "Is this true? Tell me!" Akane yelled practically spitting the words out. Ranma clenched his fists and looked at Akane "yes Akane but we did it because you just can't cook and you were making all of us ill" he said bravely. But instead of slapping him Akane broke down and cried like a maniac "I'll never be as cute or as strong and now I'm a worse cook than her!" Akane sobbed tears pouring down her cheeks. **

"**Foods ready" Kasumi called and began serving up delicious servings of food such as:**

**Prawn and vegetable tempura with Soy dipping sauce**

**Boiled white Rice**

**Pickled radish and egg omelet (separate)**

**Pork dumplings**

**Chicken noodle soup**

**Orange juice**

"**Whoa Kasumi this looks great" Rama gasped "actually I just served it and prepared the dishes, Kagome cooked this all by herself!" Everyone stares at Kagome then claps in awe at her divine cooking skills which makes her blush. **

"**Let's just eat it already!" Akane snaps which hurts Kagome's feelings "Akane show some respect!" Suon yells crossly "she's just jealous cos Kagome is cuter and a better cook than her" Ranma says aware of Akane's glare but too happy to care. **

**After breakfast Akane storms out and lies on her bed thinking about Ranma's words fro, breakfast. "Akane's just jealous cos Kagome is cuter and a better cook than her" Ranma's words echoed in her head. Akane curled up on her bed and wept "stupid jerk how could you say that!" Akane sobbed. **

**That afternoon**

**Nabiki and Akane played tennis in morning light, the warm rays of the sun streaming onto their backs. Akane was thoroughly enjoying herself but had left P-chan at home to get some head space. "Heads up Akane!" Nabiki yelled aiming the ball at her sister with great enthusiasm "I got it!" Akane called back whacking the ball hard. The 2 girls happily whacked the ball back and forth until they were tired out. **

"**Say Akane wanna grab some ice-cream my treat!" Nabiki said kindly to which Akane nodded gratefully and trailed after her sister slowly towards the main city. "Um Nabiki…" Akane started quietly "yes what's up?" Nabiki said turning to look at Akane "Thanks for offering to buy me ice-cream" Akane mumbled.**

**Back at dojo**

**InuYasha is attacking a stuffed Martial arts dummy and has already clawed it to death with several attacks and it is almost broken. Happosai watches him and rubs his chin thoughtfully "that boy has talent and well as strength" he thought puffing his pipe. Ranma is practicing a fight with Kagome and the pair and switching techniques as well as learning new ones. Kagome lunges to attack Ranma but loses her footing and sprains her ankle and fall over. InuYasha watches her fall and rushes to her side "Hey Kagome you ok?" he says anxiously. "Look Kagome I'm sorry I should have caught you!" Ranma gabbles worriedly. **

**Kagome flinches and hisses with pain but smiles gently at Ranma her dark eyes gentle "No it wasn't your fault Ranma; I just lost my footing and slipped" Kagome reassures him. She gestures InuYasha to carry her inside to which he obeys and takes her to her residing room next door to Kasumi's. "Um Ranma, can you call Dr. Tofu to see if Kagome's ankle is ok I'd appreciate it" he says sternly but in a kind tone. Ranma doesn't argue and obeys InuYasha's favor and asks Kasumi to call Dr. Tofu.**

**That evening**

**Akane returns home to see Dr. Tofu examining Kagome's left ankle with a serious look on his face. He straightens up and gently places down Kagome's foot trying hard not to hurt it "It's a medium sprain so she should stay off her feet for a few days and take these painkillers for a week at least twice a day" Dr. Tofu says firmly but with a gentle smile. **

**Kasumi and Ranma thank Dr. Tofu but InuYasha sits beside Kagome's bed with his head bowed. "InuYasha I'm ok really but if it will make you feel better you can sleep in here tonight to keep watch" Kagome says gently to which InuYasha nods appreciatively. **

**That night**

**Kagome is sleeping soundly in her bed and is mumbling now and again from the pain in her ankle as she keeps changing her sleeping position. Suddenly a small dark figure approaches into the room and creeps towards the bed where Kagome is resting peacefully. **

"**Gotcha you little freak!" InuYasha growls loudly which wakes everyone up. When Ranma and Akane spot Happosai in InuYasha grasp they both turn venomous with rage. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Kagome demands her voice booming with rage. **

"**I just wanted to tuck Kagome in to make sure she was comfy" Happosai lies with a fake sob. "Why you filthy little…" Akane growls raising her wooden sword, fire in her eyes ready to attack viciously. "You disgusting old goat you just never quit do you!" Ranma rages fiercely "what you mean this is normal!" Kagome yells feeling ill at the thought. **

**InuYasha breathes heavily still fuming with rage and walks outside with Happosai to which Akane and Ranma follow. "Nooo please have mercy!" Happosai yells loudly. 5 minutes later after a loud amount of crashing, punching and yelling plus cursing Akane and Ranma return to their rooms satisfied and InuYasha returns to his place in Kagome's room just nearer the bed and places Tetsuigha back into its Sheath and falls asleep. **

**After everyone falls asleep when returning to their rooms Kagome leans over and kisses InuYasha tenderly on the lips while he is asleep. "Thank you InuYasha you must be my guardian demon" she smiles and returns to her peaceful slumber. After Kagome falls asleep InuYasha turns red and scratches his head but smiles and whispers "Your welcome Kagome and strokes her hair.**


End file.
